my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Summers
Real Name: Nathan Christopher Charles Summers *'Current Alias:' Cable *'Aliases:' Askani'son, Soldier X, Nathan Dayspring Summers, Nathan Winters, The Traveler, Nathan Dayspring Askani'son, The Chosen One, The Savior, Nathan Christopher, Christopher *'Relatives:' **Oscar Summers (adoptive paternal distant ancestor, deceased) **Daniel Summers (paternal distant ancestor, deceased) **Amanda Mueller (paternal distant ancestor) **Gloria Dayne (paternal distant ancestor) **Philip Summers (paternal great-grandfather) **Deborah Summers (paternal great-grandmother) **Christopher Summers (paternal grandfather) **Katherine Summers (paternal grandmother, deceased) **Fiona Knoblach (alleged ancestor) **William Knoblach (alleged distant relative) **Charles Grey (ancestor, deceased) **Malkin Grey (ancestor, deceased) **Eleanor Grey (ancestor, deceased) **Lady Jean Grey (ancestor, deceased) **John Grey (maternal grandfather, deceased) **Elaine Grey (maternal grandmother, deceased) **Scott Summers (father) **Jean Grey (mother, allegedly deceased) **Alexander Summers (paternal uncle) **Gabriel Summers (paternal uncle, deceased) **Cal'syee Neramani (paternal aunt) **Brian Grey (maternal great-uncle, deceased) **Phyllis Dennefer (maternal great-aunt, deceased) **Roy Dennefer (maternal great-uncle, deceased) **Fred Harriman (maternal relative, deceased) **Sara Grey-Bailey (maternal aunt, deceased) **Julia Grey (maternal aunt, deceased) **Roger Grey (maternal uncle, deceased) **Liam Grey (maternal uncle, deceased) **Paul Bailey (maternal uncle, status uncertain) **Madelyne Pryor (mother's clone) **Aliya Dayspring (first wife, deceased) **Hope Summers (second wife, deceased) **Tyler Dayspring (step-son, deceased) **Hope Summers (adoptive daughter) **Gailyn Bailey (maternal step-cousin, deceased) **Joseph Bailey (maternal step-cousin, deceased) **Adam Neramani (paternal cousin, alleged half-uncle) **Nathan Summers (Stryfe) (clone, deceased) **Rachel Summers (alternate reality paternal half-sister) **Rachel Summers (Mother Askani) (alternate reality paternal half-sister, deceased) **Nathaniel Grey (alternate reality paternal half-brother) *'Affiliation:' Avengers Unity Division; formerly X-Force (founder and leader), Cyclops' X-Force, X-Men, Secret Avengers, The Underground (founder and leader), The Twelve, New Mutants (leader), Six Pack (founder and leader), Clan Chosen (co-founder and leader), Clan Askani, Clan Rebellion, Inferno Babies *'Base of Operations:' Schaefer Theater, Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Pericles, Mid-Pacific; Northern Cheyenne Indian Reservation; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Ensabahnur I; Clean City; New Liberty; Providence, Rhode Island; Rumekistan; Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Murderworld; Graymalkin, Earth Orbit; Camp Verde Reservation, Arizona; Adirondack Mountains, New York; Hell's Kitch Safehouse, Hell's Kitchen, New York; Safehouse 14, Switzerland; mobile in the late 37th - early 39th centuries *'Identity:' Public Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Widowed *'Education:' Extensive Askani training, educated on late 37th - early 39th century education, Law Diploma *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 6'8" *'Weight:' 350 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' White (formerly brown) *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York Powers and Abilities Cable is an Alpha mutant, a vastly powerful telepath, and an Omega Level telekinetic. As an infant, Cable was infected with the Techno-Organic Virus and, for the majority of his life, had to consciously keep the virus in check so that it did not consume more of his organic flesh. When Cable was de-aged in the House of M event, he had regained his powers along with new powers and abilities, but, as he re-aged, he began losing the majority of his powers shortly after purging Deadpool of certain malignancies. Recently, his body was completely healed from the virus by Hope Summers. He has demonstrated telepathic abilities since this has happened; it is unknown to what extent or even if any others re-emerged. His telepathy was made to evolve by Blaquesmith and Stryfe (Hope Summers), using a Deathlok to grant him precognitive abilities. That process was slowly killing him, as this new evolution caused a tumor to form in his mind that was steadily eating away at his psyche and physicality all to allow him far sight of potential disasters before they came to pass. Nowadays, it is only powerful enough to permit him a couple minutes to a few seconds insight due to his powers weakening again. Telepathy: Cable has the ability to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He has the ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence from being detected by others. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. Cable's abilities can, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by other, more powerful, telepaths, depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. *''Mind Link:'' He has the ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' He has the ability to mask himself and other peoples' presence from those around him. He can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around himself quite different, changing the appearance of clothign, as well as more involved disguising. *''Mind Control:'' Cable has the ability to control the minds and even voluntary and involuntary bodily functions of sentient beings, such as other humans. *''Mind Trap:'' He has the ability to take another person's mind from their body and effectively trap that mind within his own. *''Mind Possession:'' Cable has the ability to possess the mind of another and use that being's body as his own. *''Mind Alteration:'' Cable has the ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *''Mental Amnesia:'' Cable has the ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *''Precognition:'' Cable has the ability to foresee events before they've even come to pass. *''Psionic Shields:'' Cable has the ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and others' minds. Cable has proven very difficult to psychically assail, as he is very well-skilled in shielding his own mind from mental attacks and has been sufficient to protect himself form other psychics. His power was strong enough to break Onslaught's control over Hulk. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *''Astral Projection:'' He has the ability to astral travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the Astral Plane, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. Cable has a mastery of astral projection and is able to remain on his own plane of existence or to traverse into any of the so-called "astral planes". *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a large, but as yet undefined, radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. At his peak, Cable is strong enough to sense a stray thought a continent away. Telekinesis: Cable possesses high-level telekinesis enabling him to manipulate matter with the energy of his thoughts. He is capable of very fine control over objects, including himself. On larger levels, Cable can levitate great weights, but his upper limit has remained undisclosed. At his peak, Cable can displace hundreds of tons of matter as he did when lifting and repositioning the sunken space station Graymalkin. *''Intuitive Aptitude:'' Cable can disassemble complex devices explosively and, just as quickly and easily, assemble complex devices. This also has enabled him to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, Cable could detect if a seal was hermetic or not by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. He can even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules and determine the atomic weight of molecules by the amount of atoms present. *''Matter Alteration:'' He has the ability to alter molecular and atomic structures and the ability to alter molecular valences. *''Psionic Spikes:'' He has the ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. *''Force Fields:'' Cable has the ability to create protective force shields that can deflect even the most powerful of attacks. The upper limits of this ability remain unknown, but it is believed that he could probably protect himself from harm at the ground zero detonation of a ton kiloton nuclear warhead. Cable has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. *''Concussive Blasts:'' He can project telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brain that an apparently affect matter with concussive force. *''Telekinetic Flight:'' By levitating himself, he can fly for very long distances and at varying speeds. Time Travel: Cable has been hinted to have the psionic power to displace himself and others at almost any specific point in the time-stream and then re-emerging in the physical world from as much as a few minutes to years by generating chronal energies. He could apparently travel in astral form as well. Cable used the ability once with assistance and may no longer be capable of doing so. Former Powers After lobotomizing the mutant power portion of his brain, Cable stated that his telepathy and telekinesis had faded to almost nothing, and he used the "Infonet" and Cone of Silence to surrogate his powers. Cyberpathy: At one time, Cable had a technological link to the "Infonet", which acted as a surrogate for his telepathy - instead of reading minds, he was a cyberpath, enabling him to read digital information and broadcasts. Cable also displayed the ability to forcefully link other minds to the "Infonet". Cone of Silence: He possessed the Cone of Silence which was a prototype force-field technology that was customized by Fixer and Tony Stark into a suit that he used to simulate telekinesis. Techno-Organics: Much of Cable’s body had been infiltrated and altered by the techno-organic virus, which had taken the form of cybernetics and bionics, meaning he was a cyborg. The primary infection resided in Cable’s left side. As a consequence of his telekinetic guidance and his ability to control his own physical substance, Cable’s entire body had been heavily fortified, down to the cellular level, rendering superhuman strength to an unknown degree, as well as a superhuman level of resistance to physical harm. While he was injured in combat with the Hulk, the injuries were not nearly as severe as they should have been, especially in light of the fact that he was suffering from the effects of his techno-organic virus getting out of control. His entire skeletal structure had been replaced by porous, marrow-filled organic metalloid bone replacements that did not interfere with the creation of erythrocytes. His entire central nervous system had been augmented by chemical changes down to the atomic level and by bio-computer enhancement, rendering his reaction time far above what is possible for a human being. *''Superhuman Endurance:'' Cable possessed superhuman physical and mental endurance. He was capable of exerting himself at peak levels for several hours before fatigue began to visibly impair his performance. He was also capable of going extended periods of time without sleep, being fully capable of fully resting with not much over an hour of sleep. However, whenever both possible and feasible, Cable still chose to sleep for hours at a time in order to dream. This high endurance had other effects on his body, making even his soft tissues extremely durable and more than up to the task of rendering him virtually immune to conventional firearms and munitions. *''Superhuman Speed:'' In spite of his great size and impressive build, Cable was literally fast enough to evade high-powered bullets while in flight and even had the ability to visually track rounds after they had been fired. This great speed was also visible in superhuman levels of dexterity and agility, including manual and pedal dexterity. *''Superhuman Agility'' *''Superhuman Dexterity'' *''Cybernetic Eye:'' Cable's cybernetic eye permitted him to see deep into the electromagnetic spectrum and far deeper than any known 20th - 21st century technologies are capable of. It was also possible that, through this eye, Cable was able to see the deployment of psionic energies as well as the less exotic spectra of electromagnetic energies. *''Cybernetic Arm:'' His left arm was completely mechanical and, while Cable is ambidextrous, his left arm was his stronger arm. This arm was probably capable of allowing him to curl and dead-lift several tons without assistance from his right arm. His right arm was also cybernetic, but far less so than his left. *''Cybernetic Restoration:'' Through a combination of his telekinetic abilities and his ability to rearrange the atomic structures of matter, Cable was able to rapidly repair any damaged components within his body. However, if there was widespread damage, this may not have been possible, as he may have been unable to muster the energy to affect these repairs. When he was attacked by Magneto and virtually every component in the left side of his body was damaged or destroyed, Cable was left unable to repair enough systems to save his own life, and required outside assistance. It was through these abilities that the physical appearance of his cybernetic components had changed over the passage of time, as well. At times, they had been articulated, smooth artificial limbs, while, at others, they had been observed to grow razor-sharp blades on command, as well as retract them. Cable was also able to rapidly redesign and improve his cybernetic and bionic components, thus. On-the-spot improvisations have allowed him to create a variety of microcomputers in his totally mechanized left arm that did such things as allow him to physically interface with exterior computers, up-link/download to computers he had hidden across the world and in space, and even permit cellular communications and high-speed, broadband, wireless Internet access. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Illusions Category:Telepathic Cloak Category:Mind Link Category:Telepathic Camouflage Category:Mind Control Category:Mind Trap Category:Mind Possession Category:Mind Alteration Category:Memory Manipulation Category:Precognition Category:Psionic Shields Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Mental Detection Category:Telekinesis Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Psionic Spikes Category:Force Fields Category:Energy Blasts Category:Flight Category:Time Travel